


Day 27: Forced to Kneel

by mrs_d



Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [27]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: “Nothing personal,” the bad guy said. “I consider myself a feminist, even, but—”“Then you’re gonna love me,” said a voice from the shadows.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen
Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Day 27: Forced to Kneel

It was a stupid mistake. She should have known better, should have stopped investigating when Organized Crime told her that the string of murders she’d come across could be linked to the Petaccio family. But Chloe — perhaps too used to having a partner who could charm even the worst of humanity and talk them out of almost anything — had stayed on it, and now, here she was, tied up in a warehouse and forced to kneel on the cement floor. She had no back-up, no one even knew where she was, and she was about to die. 

“Never killed a lady cop before,” one of her captors said. He was wearing a suit that Lucifer would probably call cheap, and had his jacket open to reveal a holstered gun like he was a movie villain. 

“Just get on with it,” the other one said. Chloe didn’t know either of their names. They were out-of-town talent, hired to take care of a problem— namely, her. 

“Yeah, okay,” the movie villain sighed. He took out of his gun and pointed it at Chloe’s face. “Nothing personal,” he said. “I consider myself a feminist, even, but—”

“Then you’re gonna love me,” said a voice from the shadows.

Chloe’s would-be assassin looked up. A split-second later, a flying blade knocked his gun out of his hand. What happened next was a blur of fists, leather, and long hair. Chloe helped as much as she could, by ducking down on the floor and staying out of the way. 

It didn’t take long, and Chloe doubted that Maze even broke a sweat. “Did you follow me here?” she asked, when her two captors were moaning in pain on the floor. 

“You’re welcome,” Maze replied pointedly. 

“Right. Sorry,” Chloe added. She held out her wrists, and Maze’s knife sliced through the ropes like butter. “Thank you. But why did you follow me?”

“I’ve been following you for weeks,” Maze said.

“Oh,” said Chloe. Some cop she was, she didn’t even notice. “Guess I’ve been a little... distracted.”

“Yeah,” Maze said shortly. “I know.”

They shared a long look, and Chloe sighed. “Okay. I have to call this in. You sticking around, or you want to clear out before the unis get here?”

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere,” said Maze. She pointed at one of the bad guys. “Pretty sure that one jumped bail in Michigan six weeks ago. Maybe I’ll even get paid today.”

Her words gave Chloe an idea. “Hey... if you’re gonna follow me around anyway, you wanna make it official?”

Maze frowned slightly. “Meaning?”

Chloe took a deep breath and gestured towards the scene around them. “Well, clearly I’m not very good at going it alone, and there’s an opening at the LAPD for a civilian consultant,” she said. She stuck out her hand. “What do you say, partner?”

Maze stared for a moment, then a grin crept across her face. When she shook Chloe’s hand, her grip was so firm it almost hurt. 

“Hell yeah,” she said, and Chloe couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
